


Higher Than NeverLand

by extemporaneousanime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fuckboy Lance, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Im HEcKiNg, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance has family problems, Lance is hella smart, Multi, SO GAY, Shiro is a football player, Smut, Voltron, allura cant find the right guy, drug dealer Keith, hecking, hella gay, hunk is a cute mathlete, klance, matt is a cheerleader, sexually confused pidge, slight homophobia, this is super shitty im sorry, wild parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneousanime/pseuds/extemporaneousanime
Summary: “Yeah were just young dumb broke, but we still got love to give” -Khalid’s "young dumb broke."Everyone should have the chance to love, even the fuckboy and the drug dealer.





	Higher Than NeverLand

**Author's Note:**

> i finally am doing a voltron fanfic! woooo! ive been procrastinating it soooo much oops.

English, 7th period. Keith wasn't sat in the back like some sadistic kid, he was sat more near the center. He was drawing on his hand as Coran was doing a lesson. Coran wouldn't allow students to call him by his last name because he wants to be like a trusted friend not some grumpy teacher, and well Coran was far from grumpy, he was stoned. Keith didn't mind his teacher being a stoner, 1. Because Keith was also quite the stoner 2. Coran was much better when high off some shit.

“Mullet.” Keith heard coming from the desk to his right in a whisper tone. Keith turned his head, “what lance.” Keith said with a sigh and a raised eyebrow. “I need to talk to you after class, in the bathroom.” Lance said sliding money out of his pocket half way.

Keith knew what Lance wanted, either drugs or sex. But Lance wouldn't go for someone like Keith for sex so it's most likely drugs, which he isn't surprised about. Lance wasn't much of a druggy but he has his moments.

And soon the bell rung and all the students got out the class as fast as possible and went to the buses. But Keith made his way to the restroom closest to Coran’s classroom, once in he noticed that Lance was already in there. “Well you got here quick. So what do you want?” Keith said taking his backpack off and opening it.

“all i need is some molly, it's for a party tonight. i need 4 pills of it, i promised it for myself and a few others.” Lance said holding out a 20 dollar bill. Keith looked at the 20 dollar bill then up at Lance. “$20, seriously. You know it's more than that.” Keith said in a tone of somewhat disgust. 

“I know i know. I'm allowed a plus one to the party, so i'll take you as my plus one and that can be like a form of payment.” Lance said rubbing his neck, he really needed this to work out or else the people that wanted the drugs were gonna share some...personal photos, it wouldn't be the first time, but still he just doesn't want it to happen again.

“No way i'm going to some stupid party.” Keith said zipping up his backpack.

“Keith please, i really need this. If i dont then ill be screwed.” Lance said practically begging. “You already screw so many people, what makes this time any different?” Keith said looking at Lance. “Not that type of screwed. Gosh please just do this for once, i will make it up to you i promise.” Lance said now on his knees with his hands closed like he's praying.

“Fine, now get up.” Keith said opening his backpack taking a few pills out and shoving them to Lance. “The party is at 7, ill pick you up since you don't socialize much so you probably don't know where it is.” Lance said. Keith furrowed his brow at Lance, “whatever, remember you owe me. See you later.” he said as he walked out of the bathroom and out the school doors walking home.

~~~~

Keith sat in his room working on a little homework before he left, he’s lucky that his parents work nights, they probably wouldn't allow him out at a party. He doesn't even really see his parents much, only really on sundays. His parents work from 6 pm till 10 am every night, during the day they sleep since they are up all night working at the office. The only time they don't sleep during the day is on Sundays because of church. Keith hates Sundays, because he has to deal with his parents and go to church, he wasn't atheist he just doesn't specifically believe in any of the religions, he's more agnostic. 

Keith heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was Lance he walked down stairs and opened the door. “Hey.” Lance said as Keith opened the door. Keith just said a simple hello back to the boy in front of him. He opened the door a bit wider so Lance could enter.

“I'm gonna go get my phone from my room, i'll be back down in a minute.” Keith said as he started to jog up the stairs then being stopped by Lance’s voice, “you should bring some more.” Lance said holding up a plastic bag with the pills of molly that Keith gave to Lance earlier.

“I'm only bringing some for myself, unless you'd want to owe me even more?” Keith said as he began walking up the stairs again. 

Soon Keith was back down stairs, then both Keith and Lance walked out the door, waiting a minute for Keith to lock the door. they got into Lance’s car, which was a simple silver one with a few small dents, probably from parking lot mishaps. Once lance started driving the car had a soft squeaky noise which confused Keith, “what is that Noise?” he ask. Lance sighed, “it's the wheels, their old and i really need to get them changed but well as you know, i'm broke as fuck.” Lance said and just continued driving.

Keith looked out the window as Lance drove, he looked like a sadistic kid so he turned his gaze to Lance, “so who even is hosting this party?” Keith asked. “Does that even matter? Like cmon, you're finally going to your first party!” Lance said with a chuckle. “I've been to parties!” Keith retorted against Lance’s statement.

“A church potluck doesn't count.” Lance said, Keith just furrowed his brow and sat there silently till they arrived.

After getting out the car and walking up to the house, that had bright lights and loud music blaring from it and people out on the lawn with red cups in hand, they went inside. One step inside and their hearing was already cut to a minimum. 

“LANCE!” Lance and Keith looked to where Lance’s name was being called from to see a guy from their grade coming up to them. “Glad you're here man. So where is what you promised us??” the guy said as two other people came up behind him which were his friends.

Lance pulled out the plastic bag with 4 pills in it, he took one out for himself and handed the bag to the guy. “Thanks man, who’s your dealer?” the guy asked looking at Lance, then Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder turning him to them. 

“This is Keith, anything drug related you need just go to him.” Lance said, Keith just smiled awkwardly. The three people looked at him and shrugged, “as long as he's cool with you and has the good stuff, he's good with us.” the dude said then turning around and walking into the crowd of people. 

Right as the people left Lance started laughing which startled Keith a little, “why are you laughing?” Keith asked really confused. “Your face, HAHA you looked so stupid.” Lance said which just made Keith a tad angry but Keith admits that he does look stupid quite often. 

“Whatever let's just take the pills and get on with this stupid party.” Keith said walking to a table with cups and multiple bottles of various alcohols on it. He instead went to the kitchen after grabbing 2 cups and filling them with water under the facet, they have all night to get wasted off the wall so water is fine at the moment.

“Here.” Keith said handing a cup to Lance. “Water?” Lance said with a raised eyebrow, “Shut the fuck up we have all night to get drunk.” keith said slipping the pill into his mouth then taking a sip of the water swallowing the pill and the water. Lance just watched as Keith did so, and Keith noticed Lance hadn't taken the pill yet, “well what are you waiting for, its party time now isn't it?” Keith said and Lance then took the pill in his mouth swallowing water down with it.

~~~~~

Hours passed and the party was still blaring on, Keith was full of energy, which was what molly does to the consumer of it. Molly makes people happy, excited, and very full of energy, it is the ‘party drug’ after all. Keith was dancing with some people he befriended at the beginning of the party. 

Keith was always quite different while high or on any drug of such, he wasn't his normal, somewhat quiet, kinda mad at everything, self. He was more adventurous? No he was brighter, well his spirit was brighter, his brain wasn't, he's done some stupid shit while on drugs. 

But when he isn't higher than neverland his brain works perfectly fine.

Soon Lance came over to Keith and started dancing too. Lance was talking to some people but he had some more energy to rid of so to Keith he went. 

“So i can see you're enjoying the party?” Lance yelled over the loud music. “Yeah” Keith said with a smile, a small smile that kinda made Lance kinda stop for a second, but he caught himself and started dancing again. 

~~~~

The party had finally dwindled down and people started to leave, it was 4 am yet Keith, Lance and the others that had the drug that was supplied by Keith were still energized, but it was time to go home so they got into Lance’s car, turned on the radio, and sang loudly to the songs blasting on the radio.

They had then reached Keith’s house. They both reached for the volume knob on the stereo which made their hands touch, well shit this is turning cliche real fast, but instead of hands jerking away Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him closer to Lance. Lance looked at keith and finally decided to just kiss him before it got awkward. 

The kiss between them was hot and kinda messy due to their brains not being their normal selves. Being High and tipsy made one hell of a make out session, their hands were now out of each others and instead on their bodies, from the hair to shoulders then hips and finally the thighs.

Keith pulled away and looked at Lance, “inside.” was all he said before he opened his car door and stepped out. Lance didn't question it because he knew what Keith ment, so he got out the car too and followed Keith up the steps to the house. Keith fumbled with his keys slightly before finally fitting them into the keyhole and opening the door walking inside and holding it open for Lance.

“So you're really gonna have sex with me? The fuckboy?” Lance said somewhat smugly with a slight smirk. Lance knew what people called him, man whore, slut, prostitute, but Lance didn't really care about the names that people called him, he has a reason as to why he does what he does.

Lance looked around at all the photos on the walls, hung in sleek black and white frames to fit the rest of the house decor. Lance never knew what Keith’s parents looked like, but now seeing the pictures he could tell that Keith wasn't their own flesh and blood, he was adopted.

Keith noticed and Lance looking at the photos and smiled somewhat shyly, he didn't really tell many people he was adopted because no matter if he is or isn't adopted his parents still love him so who cares.

Lance turned and smiled at Keith, “so shall we continue?” Lance asked turning his kind smile smug. “Yeah.” Keith said then running up the stairs and Lance followed.


End file.
